Rumors
by vampiricfaerie
Summary: It all started with two girls having a private conversation, but soon it would turn into much more.


Disclaimer: Ok I Do Not Own Anything. These ideas are mine and I have used characters/names/settings/ect. Which belong to someone other than myself.

Rumors

There were two girls sitting in the corner of the common room. From a distance all seemed well but if you looked close enough the girl was crying and her friend who sat across from her could only sit by her friend and rub her back in hopes of comforting her.

~The following week~

"Have you heard?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well I was talking to one of 'her' friends and she told me that miss know it all lost it!"

"You mean she's gone off the edge finally from all that work she taken on?"

"No! That hasn't happened yet. No, she lost '_IT_'."

"You mean…'_IT_'?"

"Yup."

"Oh, to who?"

"Well, you know who!"

The conversation would continue but the person listening was too eager to share the news.

"Hey! Guess what I just found out about?"

The group of boys turned to look at the newcomer.

"What?"

"Well that hot bookworms slept with someone."

"Wait… 'The Bookworm'?"

"Yup."

"Who did she do it with?"

"You know who!"

And here is where the water started o get dirty and slowly but surely everyone in Hogwarts was saying one thing or another about the same poor girl.

"She lost it to a worm."

"She lost her worm."

"She didn't see you know who!"

"She did it with you know who!"

"I heard she did it with lots of guys."

The lies and rumors went on and on for nearly two weeks.

"She made the guy squirm!"

"She ate a worm."

Then one day two girls on their way to the Slitherin Common room were chatting.

"Did you hear that she lost it to you know who?"

"Ya right! She's a mud blood!"

"Well if she was with him she couldn't be…"

"And who was with whom?"

The two girls stopped to look up at the most handsome boy in their house and perhaps even the school.

"Oh, hello Malfoy!"

"How are you?" the other girl chimed in.

He crossed his arms, "will you two not answer me? You do know that I particularly enjoy a good joke or rumor."

"Well…."

The other girl decided to jump in, "Well that one Gryffindor girl who thinks she's all that and such a goody two shoes has slept with 'You know who'!"

Malfoy's eyes grew wide and then he laughed as he walked away. The two girls looked at each other wondering what had just happened. Malfoy walked out of the common room and towards the library to do some light taunting.

Hermione sat in a small room in the library which the librarian had given her a key too since she seemed to always be studying. She loved it because she could come there to be by herself without anyone to bother her. She was about to start reading the newest book from the history section when the door opened. Before Hermione turned she knew who was there.

"Could you not bother me now? I was trying to relax."

"Oh, but I love to distract you Granger. I can't have you doing better than me all the time."

She turned around quickly ready for the next thing he might say.

"Hermione, I believe I know something you don't know."

His voice sent unwanted chills down her back, the worst part was that he knew it and that's why he was talking to her that way.

"What do you want, Draco?"

He moved closer to her and she stood up to face him, "I will use my wand on you."

"No, you won't.", he said smoothly stepping closer, "I've heard about what you did."

"And what did I do? Punch you in the nose again, no I haven't done that yet."

He chuckled meekly, "I'm not going to tell you without a price Granger."

"What makes you think I care to even here what it is you've heard any ways? Like I'd ever pay any price of yours either!"

"Now now I wouldn't ask for much."

"So what's your price then?", she looked him in the eye and she saw anger and sadness flash through them before they became indifferent again as he named his price.

"I only want a second chance."

He inched closer reaching for her hand. Hermione stepped back.

"Not that bad…humph…"

The room grew quiet and for a moment Draco could almost hear the remainder of his heart crumbling.

"So tell me what it is you know then." Hermione said as she sat back down.

"You were with someone."

"I'm always with someone if I'm not alone."

"No, you were in bed with him."

"Who? And who told you that?"

"I don't know who but everyone else in this school seems to have some idea."

"Everyone else… are you talking about that ridiculous rumor?"

He scoffed, "Since when do you think I even listen to rumors or even take them seriously?"

"Well being it involves me you probably cared to know if it was true."

"And what makes you think I care about you still!"

"Well maybe you don't , but then again you're the one asking me and who asked for a second chance."

He then leaned over her putting his arms on either side of her and said, "I do want a second chance, but I'm not sure if I want to take that chance again after what you did."

"And what did I do Draco?!?!"

"You never came that day. We were supposed to meet up and instead you were with him! So if the rumor is true it must be about the two of you!"

Hermione smiled sadly up at him as silent tear flowed from her eyes, "you're so stupid." an almost inaudible whisper escaped her lips.

He then grabbed her roughly by her arms and yelled, "I'm stupid!?!? Well I guess I must be for ever loving a mud blood for even a second."

He let go of her and went towards the door.

"Hermione cried harder and said, "Yes, he kissed me. He forced me though there was nothing I could have done."

He didn't turn to look at her, "You did much more than kiss from what I heard."

"What you saw was it! Ron had come up to me when I was on my way to you and asked me out. When I rejected him and told him I didn't feel that way about him he pinned me to the wall and kissed me to try and prove me wrong!"

"Then where did these rumors come from?"

"I told this girl in the dorm about us after you left me. I was so depressed and just needed someone to talk to."

He turned to her, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you so depressed?"

"Draco you were my first everything and after that I thought that perhaps you had only used me."

"After everything you thought I was only using you?"

"Draco you've never once said you loved me."

He walked over to her and kneeled at her side, "Hermione I'm sorry…" he hugged her, "I didn't mean to hurt you… I do love you."

The last part was a whisper and she barely caught it.

"What?"

He sighed and hugged her closer, "I love you Hermione Granger."

She let out a sob and held him as she cried, "I love you too Draco, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok now , I'm here sweet heart." He rocked her gently and picked her up and sat her on his lap as he stroked her hair. Once she calmed down he looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead.

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked into her green eyes again, " I want us to be together again and finish our last year. Then… Hermione ?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She got up and looked at him in shock, "Draco you don't… we don't.. That's unnecessary."

"Shh, I love you and it's what I want, that is assuming that you want me too."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you Draco."

"Then I will start the arrangements and we will be by July. And over the winter break we can go speak to your parents about everything."

"Draco? What will we do about your parents and everything?"

He smiled stroking her hair, "We will deal with them when the time is right."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you even more Hermione."

A/N: Ok, this is my first and if it's that bad it may be my last attempt at a Hermione x Draco pairing. Please review good or bad just try to not just dis it though I would like constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.

-Vamp


End file.
